Quijotesco
by BonnieGray
Summary: [Traducción] Incluso Kanda tiene sueños para el futuro. Simplemente no quiere admitirlo. One-shot.


**Quixotic**

(Traducción)

 **N/A:** ¡Esta idea no previno de Tumblr! Fue una petición. Hatelikingbatman pidió un one-shot Yullen hará unos cuatro meses, lamento el retraso, ¡pero aquí está!

 **Título:** Quixotic

 **Autor** : liketolaugh

 **Traductora** : BonnieGray

 **Rating:** T

 **Pareja:** Kanda/Allen

 **Género:** Romance

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Renuncia** : Ninguna de las dos poseemos DGM. Todo es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

 **Resumen:** Incluso Kanda tiene sueños para el futuro. Simplemente no quiere admitirlo.

 **N/T:** ¡Hola, hola! Ya tiene su buen rato que encontré este precioso one-shot. Es tan bonito que no pude evitar pedirle a la autora original su permiso para traducirlo. Así es, **esta es una traducción autorizada, lo que significa que la historia no es mía** ** _,_** sólo soy mero instrumento.

 _No me van a alcanzar palabras de agradecimiento para_ **xanyxhi** , _quien, amablemente, me beteó el capítulo. De verdad, muchas gracias. Me ayudaste como no tienes una idea._

Es la primera vez que traduzco una historia así, piedad. El link original puede encontrarlo al final de la historia y en mis favoritos. Sin más, ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Quijotesco**

 _Traducción por BonnieGray_

Allen despertó lento, un sentido a la vez, con la pesada extenuación aún pululando en su consciencia, haciendo sus pensamientos lentos y pesados.

Primero le llegó la sensación de calidez en su espalda; luego, la caricia suave de una mano callosa en su brazo derecho, oscilante, como un metrónomo. Era casi hipnótico; sin embargo, más que adormecerlo, catapultó su despertar.

Entonces, vino la fragancia límpida del jabón que usaba Kanda, casi cubierta por el aroma del aceite con el cual éste pulía a Mugen.

Finalmente, Allen advirtió el murmullo de la voz de Kanda, inusualmente suave para alguien que recibe el primer rayo matutino con malhumores y quejas.

—…vivir en algún pequeño pueblo. Hablas demasiado como para tolerarte, maldito parlanchín.

Lapso de silencio. La mano de Kanda recorrió la longitud del brazo de Allen, una, dos, tres veces.

—Podríamos adoptar un perro, quizás. Uno grande que muerda a la gente. Te gustan los perros, ¿verdad, _moyashi_? Por supuesto que te gustan, ¿a quién cojones no? —Pausa. Una, dos caricias. —No sé, sin embargo, respecto a niños. Probablemente estemos demasiado jodidos para tenerlos. Aun si esto es un puto sueño, me pregunto si acaso quieres hijos. Son jodidamente ruidosos —un suave gruñido —. Como tú.

Una, dos caricias. Tres, cuatro. Allen mantuvo su respiración uniforme y profunda, escuchando un lado de Kanda nunca antes visto.

—Compraríamos una casa. —susurró, un tanto más quieto y algo hosco —. Una pequeña. Dormiríamos en la misma cama y despertaríamos juntos cada mañana; a menos que empieces a roncar, _moyashi_ ruidoso: entonces sí tendríamos un maldito problema. —Una, dos —. Uno de los dos tendría que aprender a cocinar. Dios sabe que ninguno puede hacerlo, te he visto intentarlo. —Una, dos —. No sabemos ni la mitad de lo que deberíamos. Pero creo que lo resolveríamos sin problemas. Con todo lo que hemos vivido, vivir solos sería pan comido. —Otra caricia suavecita. Un ligero apretón. — Bueno. Vivir juntos.

Allen no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que le cruzó el rostro.

—No sabía que te sentías así, _Bakanda_ —murmuró.

Casi se arrepintió de lo que dijo cuando Kanda se apartó bruscamente, como si de súbito pirañas dispuestas a mordisquearle los dedos saltaran de su piel. Al fin, Allen abrió los ojos y se giró hacia Kanda para dirigirle una mirada somnolienta, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

El japonés era sólo una imagen silueteada en la penumbra, pero Walker podía distinguir el fulgor de sus ojos. Los suyos apenas se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Una vez que lo hicieron, se encontró con el brillo de del cabello de Kanda y su expresión alarmada.

— ¡Carajo, no hagas eso! —prorrumpió Kanda, sin intenciones de regresar a la cama.

Allen bostezó, pretendiendo tranquilizarlo con el gesto. Le hizo señas para que regresara a la cama. Fue ignorado. Molesto, se incorporó.

— ¿Qué fue eso, _Bakanda_? —preguntó en voz baja.

Kanda rehuyó de su mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo sutilmente.

—Nada. Duérmete, _moyashi_.

—Eso no sonó como _nada_ — Allen abrazó sus piernas y, ladeando el rostro, observó a Kanda. Éste podía ser muy caprichoso cuando quería serlo.

—Olvídalo. —El mayor frunció aún más ¿y acaso estaba sonrojado?

—No —Allen se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente como para alcanzar su muñeca y halarlo de vuelta a la cama. Hizo un sonido de satisfacción cuando Kanda, reticente, volvió a sentarse. Le sonrió, moviendo su mano para entrelazarla con la de Kanda —. Fue dulce. Me sorprendes, Kanda.

Si el pelinegro no había estado sonrojado antes, ahora definitivamente lo estaba. Walker encontraba cierto placer sádico en avergonzarlo.

—Cierra la puta boca. Fue estúpido.

—No fue estúpido —replicó Allen con la sonrisa desvanecida —. Era una meta. Todos necesitan una, idiota.

—Una _alcanzable_ —repuso Kanda, hosco —, lo cual, no era. Está tan lejos de nuestro alcance que bien podría estar en la puta luna.

Allen suspiró, exasperado; mas tenía que admitir que, efectivamente, Kanda estaba en lo cierto.

—De acuerdo. Fue un sueño. —El mayor hizo un sonido triunfal. Allen se alargó para cubrirle la boca. Antes de que Kanda pudiera quitarle la mano (con la que tenía libre, notó Allen) y balbucear indignado, continuó —: También son buenos. Te dan esperanza.

—Una esperanza estúpida —chasqueó Kanda.

—Pero, al fin y al cabo, esperanza —rió.

—Te odio.

—También te quiero, Kanda.

Por un momento, ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin intenciones de recostarse nuevamente. Luego, Kanda volvió a hablar, tan bajito que hubiese sido casi imperceptible para Allen si la habitación no hubiese estado sumida en semejante tranquilidad.

— ¿Tú tienes algún… sueño? —Allen no respondió —. ¿ _Moyashi?_

El japonés volvió el rostro para confrontarlo. El albino suspiró.

— A veces —empezó, suave —, pienso que los dos, todos, saldremos vivos. Nos mudaríamos a un pueblo pequeño, como dijiste, y conseguiríamos, quizás, un trabajo que nos dejara ayudar a los habitantes. Las personas nos conocerían y no sentirían lástima o ira contra nosotros, porque simplemente seríamos amigos. Vecinos. —Depositó un beso ausente en la mandíbula de su amante, ensimismado en su sueño —. Podríamos adoptar niños, creo. Tres o cuatro.

—Claro que no —Kanda objetó de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué no? —rió Allen.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado cerca de tantos niños? Sería una jodida pesadilla.

—Tal vez. —Soltó una risilla —. Pero serían _nuestra_ pesadilla.

—No te pongas sentimental por niños que aún no tenemos, imbécil.

El inglés se sonrió de nuevo y ambos quedaron en silencio por otro momento. Kanda chasqueó la lengua y se alejó, soltando la mano de Allen abruptamente.

—Como sea, esto es estúpido. ¿Cuál es el punto? No es como si fuéramos a salir vivos de esto —sacudió su cabeza, arisco —. Pensar sobre esto sólo va a…

Allen silenció a Kanda con un beso y mientras éste le dedicaba una mirada enfurruñada, sonrió.

—Kanda —expresó dulcemente —. Está bien soñar.

— _No para nosotros_. —Kanda alejó su cabeza con brusquedad, frunciéndole a la pared.

— Para cualquiera —volvió a besarlo, esta vez en la mejilla. Se le dibujó una sonrisilla cuando el otro se sobresaltó para volverle a fulminar con la mirada —. ¿Qué?, ¿acaso tienes miedo?

— ¿De qué? —Kanda demandó, erizándose por el comentario **,** como Allen sabía que haría.

Dejó que su sonrisa se difuminara, ojos grises relumbrando en la pálida luz lunar.

—De ser decepcionado.

—Idiota, ¿quién teme eso?

Esta vez fue Kanda quién lo besó. Al alejarse, confrontando sus ojos, añadió:

—Y _sí_ tendremos un perro.

Allen no pudo evitar reírse.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Un poco breve, pero… *se encoge de hombros* el Yullen no es mi especialidad, mucho menos cuando no se me permite hacerlo angst *sonrisa*. Fue divertido, pero no esperen que se haga hábito, lo siento. Además, parece ser que el romance en general me aterroriza por el asunto de la caracterización (este Kanda está muy lejos del que usualmente escribo) *risa* Gracias por leer, ¡y dejen sus comentarios!

 **N/T:** ¡Aquí está! Revisé esto varias veces, lo juro, pero soy tan despistada que no me sorprendería que encontraran errores. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener la claridad en cuestiones que no eran tan fáciles de traducir al español sin modificar a gran escala el original, así que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí me gustó esta historia. Si pueden, vayan corriendo a darle un fav a la historia original, cuyo link quisiera dejar abajo pero, o simplemente no se puede, o yo soy muy tonta y no puedo. En su defecto, dejo el título original para que lo pongan en el buscador; no hay pierde. Asimismo, si quieren, pasen a checar los trabajos de esta autora, cuyo nombre también les dejo a falta de tan útiles links. Ella es muy linda y accesible y tiene varias ideas alucinantes.

De nuevo, un millón de gracias a **xanyxhi,** un amor de persona.

Espero vernos pronto por estos lares.

 **Historia original: Quixotic**

 **Autora original** : **liketolaugh**

¡Besos para llevar!


End file.
